Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical instrument for insertion through an access device having a seal member and, more particularly, to a surgical instrument configured to remove debris from the access device and the seal member.
Description of Related Art
During laparoscopic, endoscopic, arthroscopic, and other similar surgical procedures, surgical instruments are typically inserted through a cannula, trocar or other access device into the body to perform a desired surgical task. Often, multiple instruments are inserted through and removed from the same access device over the course of a procedure. Body fluids and/or other debris, however, may accompany a surgical instrument as it is being withdrawn from the surgical site. The body fluids and debris may be deposited onto the access device or may become lodged against a seal or other sealing member of the access device. Surgical devices which are subsequently inserted through the access device, such as, for example, an endoscope, obturator, etc, may become may become fouled by the body fluids or debris, thereby reducing their effectiveness and potentially increasing the duration of the procedure. The body fluids or other debris, for example, may become smeared on the endoscope, thereby occluding the surgeon's ability to observe the surgical site. This may require the surgeon to remove, clean and re-insert the endoscope one or more times to obtain a clear image.